<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>卸任 by FreezeLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811028">卸任</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon'>FreezeLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), 倫敦陷落, 全面攻佔, 奧林匹斯的陷落, 白宮陷落</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>時間： Benjamin Asher卸任的前一天</p><p>CP：Mike Banning X Benjamin Asher （不分攻受）</p><p>註：Mike單身設定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Asher &amp; Mike Banning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>卸任</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>靠在椅子上Ben看著這個待了八年的辦公室，八年，不短的時間，他會懷念這裡的。Mike打開門的時候，看到的是一個半癱在椅子上的總統。</p><p>「坐這樣？」這是Mike第一次看到Ben用這種屁股在椅子邊緣但背靠在椅子的坐法。</p><p>「今天是最後一天，我不需要形象。」話說完Ben還蹭了下椅子。</p><p>「是，明天你就會是前總統了。」Mike走到Ben椅子後面從這個角度環著他，「東西都收拾完了？」</p><p>Ben沒有回答，只是指了指空無一物的桌子。</p><p>「Conner呢？怎麼沒看到他？」</p><p>「他前幾天回來時就已經收拾完了。」這兩天不是假日不會回來，所以Conner提早收拾了自己的東西。</p><p>「所以你沒有任何事要忙了？」</p><p>「這是我坐在這位置以來最清閑的一天。」這種時期新的法案已經都等著移交給新任總統了，所以沒有事情等著Ben處理，「從坐在這裡開始，我從沒停下來過。」</p><p>「我知道。」Mike忍不住按摩Ben時常會堅硬的肩膀，他喜歡看Ben享受的樣子，「也許我可以幫你找點事情。」</p><p>「嗯？」Ben半瞇著眼，Mike按壓的力道真的很舒服。</p><p>「這椅子坐起來很舒服吧？」Mike一邊說手勢漸漸向下，「我想試一下，今天是最後的機會了。」</p><p>「當然可以。」</p><p>雖然覺得Mike的話有點奇怪，但Ben還是起身要把椅子給Mike，不過Mike壓住他說：</p><p>「你覺得椅子能承受兩個人的重量嗎？」</p><p>「兩個人？」Ben不懂Mike的意思。</p><p>「我剛剛說了，今天是最後的機會。」Mike附在Ben的耳朵說。</p><p>「等一下，這裡是辦公室。」搞清楚Mike的弦外之音， Ben差點跳起來，「有監視器！」</p><p>「叫他們關掉。」Mike咬著Ben的耳朵，「今天是最後一天，有些畫面消失不會被追究。」</p><p>「你是這個原因才進來這裡的？」本來Mike應該在為明天的典禮做最後的視察。</p><p>「一部份。」Ben的耳朵泛紅後，Mike繼續向下進攻，「錯過今天就不再有機會了。」</p><p>「Mike……」閃躲著MIke的攻勢，Ben努力不讓自己跌下椅子。</p><p>「你不想嗎？」Mike把人拉回椅子上重新坐好，「我想很久了。」</p><p>「天啊……」Ben用手遮住臉，不讓Mike看到他的表情。Mike的提議讓他想到一些兩個人相處的畫面。</p><p>「錯過，就再也沒有機會了。」Mike拉開Ben的手繼續蠱惑他。</p><p>「……我明天會忙碌一整天……」Ben繼續掙扎。</p><p>「你可以坐著就好，其他讓我來。」</p><p>「我不是這個意思……」Ben因為Mike的曲解而無奈。</p><p>「如果你不喜歡椅子，那辦公桌呢？」Mike看著空蕩蕩的桌面，手從Ben的肩膀往下滑，「桌面很大而且是實心的，承受兩個人的重量沒有問題。」</p><p>「Mike……」Ben一半警告一半無奈。</p><p>「你真的都沒有想過嗎？」</p><p>「我坐在這裡的時間都是在想國家大事……」</p><p>「所以我覺得你應該在這位置產生一些更美好的回憶。」雖然做亂的手被抓住，但Mike還是沒放棄說服Ben。</p><p>「天啊，所以你今天一直想著這個？」</p><p>「你不會想知道我想這些了多久。」Mike在Ben的臉頰上親了一記，「從那些國家大事中把你偷走是我的夢想。」</p><p>Ben挑著眉，「從明天開始就沒有國家大事了。」</p><p>「任期結束離開跟誘拐你中斷的成就感是不一樣的。」</p><p>「太晚了，現在沒有事情可以讓你打斷。」</p><p>「還有最後一件……明天的典禮。」<br/>
「明天的典禮怎麼了？」Ben有點疑惑，明天的主角並不是他，而是新任的總統。</p><p>「我能跟你一起參加嗎？」</p><p>「你本來就會一起……」</p><p>「并肩……」</p><p>Ben楞了一下，這等同於向大眾公開他們的事，雖然在白宮已經有很多人知道，但大家都替總統的戀情保密，所以並沒有流傳出去，「你跟Mark（特勤局長）說過了嗎？」</p><p>「沒有。」Mike露出得意的笑容。</p><p>「他一定會殺了你的。」Mike已經遞交了申請調職資料，工作正在交接，如果他們的事公開，會打亂交接，而且Mike可能連特勤局都無法繼續待下去。</p><p>「他儘管來。」Mike不在乎的說，「我絕對不會放棄向全世界宣示最想交往的黃金單身漢已經不是單身的機會。」</p><p>「等等，我不是排行上的第一名，而且你上榜的名次也不差……」</p><p>「是嗎？我也有上榜？你也投票給我？」</p><p>「……沒有。」那是記名投票，所以Ben不想冒著被發現總統投票給自己的特勤的風險，「也？你投給我了？」</p><p>「我還壓著我的男性組員投票給你。」</p><p>Ben不知道投票發起組織會如何看待自己的男性票。</p><p>「你會介意公開我們的事嗎？」</p><p>「當然不！」前面之所以沒有公開是因為Ben不想被大做文章，還有留給Mike不受拘束的生活，「你確定要走入這樣的生活嗎？」</p><p>「我已經準備好了，而且我也為了明天準備好了玫瑰跟戒指。」Mike彎腰靠著Ben。</p><p>「你騙人……」Ben現在已經可以想像明天Mike如果拿出玫瑰跟戒指，記者會興奮到爆炸的。</p><p>「戒指是騙人的沒錯，玫瑰是真的。」Mike咬了幾下Ben的耳朵。</p><p>「你沒有準備……」Ben有點鴕鳥的不想面對明天。</p><p>「Ben……我已經準備好為你走出去了。」</p><p>「我不是這個意思……」Ben有點緊張，他不希望Mike誤會。</p><p>「我知道。」Mike把自己的一部分重量壓到Ben身上，「你不需要一直顧忌我，你可以任性一些，不管你想做什麼、去哪裡，我都會與你同行……所以……明天？」</p><p>「……沒有玫瑰跟戒指……」Ben放棄的說。</p><p>「沒有玫瑰跟戒指。」</p><p>Mike保證完後，Ben轉身把人拉下來親吻。面對難得坦誠的Ben，Mike把人緊緊壓在椅子上，他深入的索取更多，強迫Ben丟棄所有的防備。兩個人分開後，Mike看著Ben因為缺氧而泛紅的臉頰，忍不住想更進一步。</p><p>「你真的不採納我的提議嗎？」Mike意猶未盡的說：「我相信這椅子的品質可以支撐。」</p><p>「Mike……」Ben再一次無奈。</p><p>「今天晚上呢？」Mike還是不放棄。</p><p>「我明天要忙碌一整天。」Ben不能說自己不想要，但現在的體力大不如前，滿檔的行程再加上這個，他真的會吃不消。</p><p>Mike有些惋惜的說：「看來，只能留到明天晚上了？」</p><p>那張失落的臉，差點讓Ben說出〝我幫你解決〞，最後他還是狠下心來無視，有太多前車之鑑Mike一定會得寸進尺，最後倒楣的人還是自己。</p><p>「我去交代一下其他人。」Mike從Ben身上偷得一個吻後才心滿意足的要離開，「晚上我去找你？我保證不會亂來。」</p><p>前面拒絕Mike太多事，Ben無法再次拒絕這個請求。</p><p>「保證？」</p><p>「我保證。」Mike拉著Ben的手烙下一個吻後，才離開橢圓形辦公室。</p><p>恢復寧靜後，Ben重新靠回椅子上，椅背良好的支撐了他的脊椎，這張椅子他確實還滿喜歡的，新總統會有自己的新椅子，也許他可以問一下是不是能帶走它？</p><p> </p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>